Bound by a Sword
by IllusionistAria
Summary: This essentially follows the basic outline of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, with embellishments and additions, and focuses on Seth and Eirika, with flashbacks to their past and how their relationship developed. SethxEirika I couldn't resist.
1. Prologue

**Bound by a Sword**

By IllusionistAria  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones or any of its characters. This is merely a fan dedication to the game.)

**Prologue**

Eirika brandished her sword, thrusting it forcefully towards her twin, Ephraim. Her long, soft hair flew behind her, floating in the air for a moment, as her lithe body charged forward. Ephraim parried her attack with some effort, commenting, "You're giving me a hard time, Eirika," though the confident way he maneuvered his long, slim lance betrayed his skill. Finally, with an agile flourish which seemed impossible to carry out with such a long weapon, Ephraim forced the sword out of Eirika's hands.

"It's not fair! Your weapon is longer than mine." Eirika complained, laughing.

Ephraim bowed in a grandiose manner, "Princess, may I inform you of the difficulty of the lance? Or would you like to try it for yourself?"

"Seth can manage both excellently, so I don't see how it could be _that_ much harder than the sword..." Eirika countered, putting her finger thoughtfully to her soft, delicate cheek. Her hair and skin were smooth, and her face beautiful, but she was no helpless princess, as many of the useless courtiers liked to imagine. She was much stronger than that - both physically and mentally.

Ephraim groaned loudly, pretending to be exasperated, "Not Seth again! How can I compare to someone as _wonderfully talented_ as him, as you always like to put it?I'm pretty sure I'd rather compete against Innes. Much as his pride annoys me, as does his skill at the bow, at least we are an even match..." They laughed, and Ephraim added, in a more serious tone of voice, "I am really still years away from Seth, aren't I? If only I could be as wonderful a soldier as he is some day."

Eirika looked down, and replied, "Don't worry, Ephraim. You will be a great warrior some day, and a great king."

They raised their head, looking at each other, and Ephraim felt the powerful responsibility his twin laid upon him with her words. Then, she smiled, and said, "Or I could just marry Seth one day, and he could be king! What a handsome king he'd make - certainly much better looking than you!" She laughed, running, and Ephraim ran after her, shouting, "I thought you were going to marry Lyon... and Innes!", his eyes twinkling with joy.

They were both, then, just fifteen years old, and Seth was twenty-three. But soon, the laughing pair of twins who were loved by all would be thrown into chaos, and experience great grief. But Seth would always be there for them, and Seth would always be there for her...


	2. Chapter 1

**Bound by a Sword**

By IllusionistAria  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones or any of its characters. This is merely a fan dedication to the game.)

**Chapter One**

Blood. Everywhere, splattered on the cold, marble ground was blood. Some of it was still bright crimson and warm, freshly flown from both the brave warriors fighting to protect their kingdom and the enemy, led into war by an insane king. The endless clash of iron rang constantly in her ears, and Eirika stood in a hallway of what was once her home, momentarily frozen by her shock.

And then, she felt a profound anger. They had betrayed her! Grado had betrayed her family, betrayed their trust. The crimson color which clouded her vision was intoxicating, and she fell into dizzying frenzy within her mind, images of the happy times she spent in Grado with splattered blood, images of Lyon and the pain of his betrayal, her father wounded, her beloved brother with a sword through his heart... All these frightful thoughts and doubts overlapping and sending her into a second of insanity. The second lasted forever.

"Eirika!" A strong, gentle, comfortingly familiar voice echoed through her mind, breaking her away from her stasis. Her muscles relaxed a little, and her head yanked to her side. What she saw saved her from everything... The tall, armored knight with his gentle, loving eyes. Seth. Always there for her, always trustworthy... The image of Seth appeared in her mind, and it washed away all remnants of her terrifying nightmare...

Seth held his horse to allow Eirika to mount, and then dashed into the hall of kings, where the proud King Fado stood bravely, resisting the enemy with his loyal knights. But reniforcements would soon come.

Eirika got off Seth's horse, dashing, crying out for her father. But he was adamant, resisting his urge to hold his dear child in his arms, and he knew that she had to live on, and that he could give her no protection any more. "Eirika, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" He questioned as casually as he could.

Eirika nodded. "Good." He said, his voice calm, betraying no fear. Gravely, using all his willpower to stop his tears from falling, he instructed, "Seth. Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe." He then looked down, for he knew that Eirika would die if she remained. He knew it would be the last time he would see his beautiful daughter, but he did not want to reveal his worries...

He raised his head, and issued his final command, "Ride, Seth! Take her to safety!"

Seth pulled Eirika up onto his horse in one powerful movement and dashed through all enemy troops, escaping from the falling castle. Suddenly, he heard a vicious flash of wings, and a vicious wyvern knight flew in front of him, pointing his lance carelessly at Seth. But Seth could tell that the enemy was strong. Still, he raised his sword, dashing at Valter with all his might. Valter thrust his lance powerfully through Seth's arm. Seth's gentle face crumpled with pain, and he escaped, holding Eirika tightly in his arms, held only by his powerful desire to protect her. And it wasn't only because it was his duty.

As Seth rode, his arms still cradling the beautiful princess protectively, he felt an impulsive desire to escape with her to a place where they would be safe together, a place where they could be together forever - but he knew that he had a duty still, and forced his offensive, forbidden thoughts away...

As he held her, Eirika felt safe and warm. She could smell the metallic, somewhat unpleasant scent of his armor, but she could also smell the sweetness of his warm, powerful body as his muscular arms wrapped themselves around her. It was bliss. Her worries, fears and doubts were erased by his touch as she lay in his arms, dreaming of beautiful things.

But her dream soon ended. Startled awake by the strong odor of smoke, Eirika opened her eyes only to see a relentless, cruel fire devouring the defenseless villages, taking away the lives of innocents. Ruffians carrying axes attacked the helpless villagers. Her people.

At that moment, Eirika knew what she had to do, and so she set out with her beloved knight to once again bring peace back to the world... And then, Seth would be there, waiting to bring her back into the blissful world they shared.

* * *

**Author's rantspace:  
**How was that? I really can't resist a nice bit of SethxEirika - they're the best! Seth especially. ;) I actually lifted the conversation from the game, so I guess it's a little awkward as I kind of had to break off to insert all the conversation. I think my flow of thought kind of stopped halfway through this, so forgive me if it's inconsistent. On a side note, a review or two might be nice (please):D


End file.
